memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Deeds/Chapter Six
The Valiant flies pass a Cardassian warship and fires several volleys at the ship as it fires at the ship hitting it's port shields as another shot from the Valiant as Cardassian warship fires another shot. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupts behind an officer as he falls to the floor. The Cardassian fleet has arrived 3 warships the main ship is constrating all their attention on us Lieutenant Sinclair says as she got up from the floor and sits in the chair as another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and bulkheads. Keep up with the evasive manuevers Jenny and keep them from Bajor at all cost Tyson out Colonel Tyson says over the com. Coolant vents from the ceiling as Jenny and Manny look at each other. On the surface Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira are heading back to the F-302 fighter they came in as Kira looks at them. Be careful you two Kira says as she looks at both Will and Typhuss. They get into the F-302 and take off to the surface. Wonder why Evek is attacking now? Will says as he's piloting the fighter back up to space. Typhuss thinks for a minute. He wants revenge, its all about Seska and he planned this all long says Typhuss as he looks over at Will. Their fighter encounters three Keldon class cruisers as the fighter is attempting to make it back to the Valiant. Who's shooting at us? Will asked as he turns to see who is doing it. Typhuss looks at the sensors. The Cardassians, we have three Keldon class cruisers going after us says Typhuss as he looks over at Will. Will looks at the screen. All right let's see how good their helm officers are Will says as he inputs commands into the controls. Typhuss looks at him. Let's get back to your ship as fast as we can says Typhuss as he looks over at Will. The F-302 speeds towards the Valiant as the three Cardassian vessels shoot at the fighter as the Bajoran vessels move in and start shooting at them. Their keeping the warships busy Colonel Tyson says as he looks out of the canopy. Typhuss smiles at it. Then the fighter takes a hit on it's port engine. Sparks erupt in the fighter as Colonel Tyson has a bloody nose from it and Typhuss gets worried. Will are you all right says Typhuss as he looks over at Will. Will looks up at him. Yeah I'm fine Will says as he looks at his controls. The port bay doors open and the F-302 lands but the front wheel broke and the nose of the fighter skids on the deck and stops as the canopy opens and Colonel Tyson is helped by medical teams, as engineering teams run to the fighter and spray it with fire extingushers as Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira run towards the doors and heads to the turbolift to head to the bridge. On the bridge Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and looks at the viewer. Open a channel to the lead Cardassian vessel audio only Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Devon. He nods and opens the channel. This is Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson commanding officer of the USS Valiant we're staying and defending Bajor and if you destroy our ship Starfleet will blame the Cardassian Union for the destruction of the Valiant Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Then the sensors beeped as Lieutenant Sinclair reports. Colonel I'm picking up massive slipstream conduits opening it's Federation Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. The Home Fleet emerges from slipstream as the USS Enterprise emerges from it's slipstream and stands ready with the Valiant. On the bridge they could hear Admiral Martin's voice. Cardassian fleet this is Admiral John Martin you're surrounded and outnumbered stand down or we'll destroy you and your forces, Gul Evek what you're doing violates our treaty with your people if you keep this up we'll have to go to war with your people Admiral Martin says over the com. Evek gets mad and says one thing to the Valiant. Next time Colonel I'll finish you for good myself NO FLEET NO BACK UP YOU AND ME TO THE DEATH NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!! Gul Evek says as he seethes at the mouth and cuts the hail. The three Cardassian warships leave and leap back into warp. The Cardassian ships has fallen back to Cardassia at high warp Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console then looks at Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Colonel Tyson looks at his uncle. He looks like he's mad at me Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah I guess so says Typhuss as he looks at Will. The Home Fleet along with the Bajoran defense fleet are guarding Bajor as the Valiant is in orbit around the planet. On deck 7 heading to the transporter room as Will and his uncle are talking. I heard from Olivia that they caught the guy who supplied Evek with the drug Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. That's good, Kira and I have a lot to talk about says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We're heading back to Pegasus the Genii are intrested in talking about an alliance with the Federation against the Wraith Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Really, good luck on your mission says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He hugs his uncle and Typhuss beams down to Bajor. The Valiant departs and enters slipstream for Starbase Atlantis to head to Pegasus. On the surface in Typhuss and Kira's house Typhuss sits with Kira on the couch and looks at her and explains what happened while he was in prison at the New Zealand Penal Settlement. The guards talked behind my back, saying that I was a wife beater, I had to listen to that the whole time I was there and for the first time I felt that you turned on me I don't even know how to move on after what's happened says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Evek threaten to kill you Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You could have come to me or John for help but you didn't, you lied to Olivia and SVU says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I tried to but Evek threaten your life and had his officers watch my every move Kira says as she looks at him explaining what happened. He holds her close and looks at her. I understand why you did that, I love you and both of us can move on, we are a team we work things out says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I want to move on but I can't shake the feeling that I betrayed your trust and love Kira says as she looks out the window at the stars. Typhuss looks at her. You can earn them back, I still love you and I want to be with you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her.